


Sloppy Seconds

by hateme2



Series: yes, that AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unhealthy Polyamory, healthy relationship, modern au? spandexverse? Who fucking knows. The setting is your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateme2/pseuds/hateme2
Summary: Demise and Link don't have the best relationship, but Ghirahim always seems willing to pick Link back up.
Relationships: Demise/Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda), Demise/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: yes, that AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196345
Kudos: 9





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's 2021 yes we're still doing this. I was thinking more of a modern fantasy setting than spandexverse but this is PWP who cares

"Yeah, well fuck you too!" Link yelled through the door, rattling the locked knob though he knew it wouldn't budge. "You're not worth it anyway!"

Sighing to himself, Link pulled the blanket tighter around his bare shoulders and sank against the door. He was still uncomfortably hard, cold, and sore. His wrists were red where ropes had rubbed the skin raw. His jaw and ass were aching from getting stretched to their limits. He could feel cum drying around his hole.

All in all, a very uncomfortable situation to be in.

Shivering, he resigned himself to another night of jerking off alone and crying into his pillow, already feeling all those fun emotions dropping and his mood turning sour. On top of that he'd have to walk back to his room wearing nothing but a sheet. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for one damn night, somehow managing to piss Demise off no matter what he did. Tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Link wallowed in his misery for a moment longer, cursing Hylia for putting him in this situation.

Just his luck, he heard footsteps rounding the corner and halt in front of him. He refused to raise his head and acknowledge whoever was now privy to his humiliation, but the person failed to take the hint.

"Nothing to see here, keep moving." Link grumbled, very aware of how he looked. It wasn't anything new, at least, so he could save himself some shame knowing this stranger had probably already seen him in a worse state.

"Link." A familiar voice commanded, "Look at me."

_Great_ , Link thought to himself, _just-fucking-great_ , opening his bloodshot eyes to their _other_ partner's slightly amused expression.

What would it be this time? Jealousy he had been left out, superiority that _he_ never seemed to get kicked out after (during, really), that horrible mocking pity he had taken up recently? Link turned his head away, caught by a gloved hand that demanded attention.

"My, aren't you a mess." Ghirahim chuckled, wiping the corner of Link's mouth with his thumb. Scoffing at the snarled sneer he received, the man cupped his cheek and caressed his face, which Link had to admit felt nice. He could only prepare himself for the sting to come.

"Again?" The demon sighed, tugging Link's sheet down to expose a nasty bite on his neck. "What did you do this time?"

"I don't fucking know, it's always something."

Link didn't think this was a laughing matter, but Ghirahim was shaking his head amusedly. He sighed, gripped Link's shoulder, and led him to his feet.

"I saw you two disappear earlier. I didn't expect it to... well, let's say Master wasn't in a particularly good mood."

Link snorted, allowing himself to be manhandled as Ghirahim guided him away from the bedroom. "You could say that."

He didn't expect Ghirahim to lift him up, but a moment later he was in his arms, yelping as he grasped at the bedsheet.

"What all has he done to you this time?" He asked exasperatedly, carrying Link away with a short glare at the closed door. 

"I might be bleeding a little. Somewhere. I don't know." Link muttered, crossing his arms around Ghirahim's neck. He buried his face into his warm cape, the fabric soft and comforting. His mind still wasn't ready to get his hopes up that he'd be taken care of, but as Ghirahim brought him to his own bedroom, his chances of ending the night safely were growing.

"Don't make this a regular thing." Ghirahim murmured, gently resting Link on his own bed. The ex-hero shrugged, drawn in on himself, but with the sword's coaxing he slowly started letting down his walls.

"Where to start..." His partner muttered, bunching up the dirty sheet and tossing it aside. With nothing to cover himself, Link felt uncomfortably exposed as Ghirahim examined his body. "What hurts the most? "

"In terms of urgency? I really want to come."

Ghirahim, the fucking bastard, laughed at him. It was soft, too, to add insult to injury, as the demon lord smiled down at him with his damned sense of superiority. Forefinger under Link's chin, lifting his gaze as a demand for attention, he chuckled, "Well, if that's what you're worried about. No broken ribs?"

"Not this time."

There it was, the pity Link **hated** more than anything else. The demon never seemed to end up with cracked bones and bruised skin, and though it was more a product of his metallic build than inability to anger Demise, Link couldn't help but feel there was something Ghirahim had with Demise that he never would. His attempt to tear his gaze from the demon was futile, as Ghirahim gripped his face harsher, an anticipating grin snaking across his features.

"You're already stretched open and all lubed up, aren't you? Has he left you completely wrecked, and am I going to be cleaning up your blood in the morning? Shh, no, answer me, I'm not doing this if you're torn up on the inside."

Link shook his head, struggling a little to get out of Ghirahim's hold. "I'm _fine_ ," he insisted, brushing off the hand that was playing with his hair. He didn't want _affection_ , he wanted to be hurt. "Fuck, Ghirahim, I just... I'm fine. Just do it."

The sword scoffed, ceasing his attempt to sooth the young man. "You don't seem particularly grateful, I don't have any obligation to do this. I'm not the one that played with fire and couldn't handle the heat." Nose raised, Ghirahim turned away with a sneer, and Link was afraid he had lost his chance. 

"Ghirahim! I'm sorry! I... please?" Link begged, reaching out for his arm. "I didn't mean... I'm just.... I'm really, I don't know, I.... please, yes, thank you, you don't have to do this, but I do _want_ you, don't leave me, too..." His voice caught in his throat, ugly tears blinding his vision and threatening to fall. Forgoing his pride, Link clung to Ghirahim's side, frame beginning to shake as the demon pulled him into an embrace. As Ghirahim rubbed aimless patterns into his skin and kissed his tears away, Link winced. He had been so sure he was in for impersonal coldness and cruel taunting, not wanting to get his hopes up and have them torn down again. The longer Ghirahim kept soothing him, the more open he become to letting the demon care for him. 

"That's better." He cooed, "I prefer dealing with you when you're so utterly dependent on me. As much as I love when you're a bit bratty, your little rebellions get tiresome so quickly."

Palms on his face, Ghirahim raised a brow, mouth quirked up as he asked, "Are we good now?"

The small nod Link gave was enough for him. Link soon found himself manhandled onto his hands and knees, pliantly allowing Ghirahim control. He wasn't going to fight it.

"This is going to bruise horribly." The demon tsk'ed, grazing his fingertips over the lashes on Link's bottom. Link squirmed, face flushed and burning, as Ghirahim traced the consequences of his disobedience. 

"I know."

A soft squeeze to his cheek, and then Ghirahim was prodding at his hole, pulling the rim open and peeking inside.

"Gods, you're a mess."

"I _know_." Link groaned, sinking into the pillows. Ghirahim muttered something he didn't entirely hear, and Link felt cold liquid drip down his thighs.

"You were starting to get dry." The demon shrugged when Link looked back questioningly, dipping a finger into his passage to make sure he was still stretched. "And, as much as I enjoy it in the moment, I don't find the leftovers from our Master as enjoyable as time goes on."

If Link could flush any harder, he was sure he was. Still, he wiggled his hips, drawing Ghirahim deeper into his body.

"Eager, are we? Don't rush, I don't want to hurt you. Much." The demon purred, slipping in another finger and scissoring him open. Leaving him spread, he leaned down and licked a stripe through the crevice and across Link's leaking hole. The boy whimpered, bucking his hips back as Ghirahim's tongue entered him.

It was only for a moment, and then he was empty. Link's breath hitched as he clenched down on air, resisting the urge to look back. 

He wasn't kept waiting long, as Ghirahim pressed up against him with teasing pressure the next second. He could feel his hard length drag over his heated skin— _but it was still clothed._

"Beg. I'm still not convinced you understand how gracious I am being."

Link gasped. Grinding against the demon, he looked back with wide eyes, pouting, "Please?"

Not enough. Link huffed, worrying his lip as he stared down the other.

"I know this is all my fault," he began, acting as innocent as he could. Clearly Ghirahim wasn't buying it, but as he ground against the demon he begged, "I don't deserve you, but Ghirahim... I promise I'll be good for you, don't you want me?"

He arched his back as Ghirahim trailed a hand down his spine, the other lingering near his golden belt. "Continue..."

"And... I'll let you do whatever you want, I won't fight you." Link whined, wriggling underneath Ghirahim's grasp. His cheek was pulled aside, and then the head of Ghirahim's cock was resting outside his hole, waiting to be pushed in.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything!"

"So when this is over, you'll let me take care of you? No complaints?"

"Yes!" Link cried, digging his nails into the sheets. He was being pressed into, inch by tortuous inch, as Ghirahim ran his hands all along his body.

"That's it, Link. Trust me. I'm not going to leave you. You're _mine_." Claws tangled themselves into his hair, pulling his head back as Ghirahim bit at his marred throat. Adding to the mess, Link moaned as the demon left teeth marks and red bruises, slowly starting to speed his thrusts. 

"H-haa... harder..." Link panted, melting into the bed below. Ghirahim was surrounding him, encompassing him, keeping him pressed into the silk and reminding him of the things he did where Demise did not.

"If Demise won't use you properly..." Ghirahim whispered into his ear, and Link was just aware enough to hear his traitorous words, "then that is his loss. He never appreciates you, why do you keep going back?"

Hands curled around his throat, with no pressure applied, the sword nipped at his tender skin. Keeping him in place, pinned and prone, his words cut into Link's muddled senses like ice. "Why him when you could have _me_?"

The hands tightened, and as if a threat, Ghirahim snarled, "I'm not a second choice, Link."

"And I'm not his leftovers!" Link cried out, unable to take it anymore. He struggled enough that Ghirahim released his grip, but the claws were on his shoulders now, pressing him down. "You always—you treat me like an afterthought, a mess to be cleaned up!"

"If you keep acting like such a wanton slut, then, yes, Link, I'm going to treat you like a charity case." The demon growled, but it was playful and teasing. Again, he wasn't being taken seriously. Link hissed as he was bombarded with a few deep thrusts, hitting him perfectly so he felt the pleasure as well. Choking on a cry, he pulled the bunched blankets close, seeking some form of comfort to oppose the pain.

"I'm—Ghirahim, I'm serious!" He whined, but his pleas were silenced by mocking shushing. The way he bucked back and writhed against him wasn't helping his argument either.

"You never... you never want me first..." He panted, quivering as he felt a high approaching. His whole body felt hot, it was hard to keep still, he couldn't think straight. "Why do _you_ stay with him? If you really... wanted me..."

"It's not my fault you don't seem to get along." Pounding into him relentlessly, Ghirahim's taunting demeanor seemed to be fading. "Why should I be punished for your faults? It's you who keep seeking attachment in the wrong places."

Accentuated by the demon pulling his body to a sitting position, one hand across his chest and the other trailing dangerously low, Ghirahim snarled next to his ear, "Face it, you don't play the way he wants you to. **I** do. Stop trying for something you can't have."

Link whimpered helplessly, eyes fluttering closed as Ghirahim stroked him faster.

"You don't know how to play along. You won't submit, you have to put up a fight. What happens when you go too far? When _he_ goes too far? Link, you don't... you don't understand... what he would do to you..." The demon panted, a hint of fear creeping into his voice. Squeezing Link's cock, _hard_ , the moment of vulnerability passed before Link had properly registered it. 

" _I_ can give you everything he does, and so much more. I can even help you, guide you... I don't mind sharing when it's done properly." Ghirahim kissed his neck, sweetly, almost, but by the way he drove into him his anger was still evident. 

"You don't _really_ want to hurt, do you..." He asked, stroking Link's chest in time with his cock. "You beg for pain, but it's the release you yearn for, isn't it? To be tenderly cared for, held and caressed and spoiled in the aftermath?"

Link agreed, nodding silently as he tried to find his voice. The noise caught in his throat, a weak and mindless moan, as Ghirahim bit his abused flesh once more. 

"You require both. It's a _need_ , you simply can't live without it..." Pumping him with fervor, Ghirahim sped up again, seeking his own release as he pushed Link to the edge. "I can give you both, if you allow me."

Link froze, his body tensing and tightening in the most pleasing way. It was like heat pooling and spreading across his limbs, a fire he didn't dare extinguish. He twitched and cried out in excstacy. Words a jumbled mess of nonsense, he flung his arms up in search of Ghirahim, floundering for a way to hold onto the body behind him in his climax. 

His nerves were continuously abused as Ghirahim kept driving into him, arms tight around his middle and face pressed to his shoulder. As he whimpered and moaned, he felt so _used_ , but it was a different feeling than when Demise toyed with him. With a dirty little moan, decadent and raspy, the demon filled him until he burst, sliding off and out with a sultry laugh.

Link felt... happy. Of course fucking Ghirahim wasn't a new, or rare, occurrence, but this time was somehow different. His heart pounded still, worries of the earlier night fading quickly. 

He jumped when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, cuddling him and pulling him towards the bed. His confusion must have shown on his face, as Ghirahim rolled him around, and the demon giggled at his surprise.

"You promised I could do anything I wanted without complaining, remember?"

Blushing, Link nodded, but he had to admit Ghirahim felt incredibly nice next to him. The sword sighed, petting his hair, and let the peace linger a moment longer.

* * *

"Sit up, darling, you should drink." 

Link complied instantly, giving into Ghirahim's gentle coaxing with no more fight. They had laid together for what felt like hours, time useless and nonexistent in his afterglow, but Link was beginning to grow antsy. 

"You did so well." The demon purred, holding the glass to his lips. "You're still a wreck, but I'll take care of that."

Link hummed, laying back down as Ghirahim stepped away. The bed was softer than his, he decided, and he wouldn't mind spending more nights here.

Really, he wouldn't mind spending more time with Ghirahim. He had never spent a night with the demon lord, just a few careless trysts while he was still trying to save the world and a couple rushed meetings in captivity... most of his sexual activity had been dictated by Demise. Their Master. Who never did anything like this for either of them, so it seemed.

"Ghirahim..." Link rasped, voice returning to him finally. He swallowed his pride, cheeks flushed when the sword turned to him with a calm expression, so eager to treat him with care. Link felt something in his heart shift. 

"I'm... I'm sorry I made you feel like a second choice." He muttered, curling the blankets around himself protectively. "I never wanted that. I didn't think... I was scared you'd treat me the same way he does."

Ghirahim sighed. Head titled, white fringe brushed back from his face, the demon smiled, but Link didn't feel sick at the pity he was given. "Oh, Link."

"Come here, please?" The ex-hero reached out, beckoning the demon closer. Ghirahim sighed again, making a big teasing show of "if I must", and crawled back into bed with him. Cuddled up against the sword spirit, Link sank into his embrace, feeling safe and cared for.

"I don't think of you as our Master's seconds, either." Ghirahim murmured, threading his fingers through Link's hair. "But..." he began, hesitant to continue.

Link shifted, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze at the demon.

"I am concerned how he will react to this. To us. He seems uncaring when we are all together, and doesn't mind having us separately... but I worry he'll be opposed when we are on our own. Silly fears, yes, like we would ever turn against him... but fears nonetheless, and Demise's anger is not something to take lightly."

Link scoffed, "It's been years. If I haven't run away yet I'm not going to."

"I don't know, I still don't trust a brat like you not to pull it off." Ghirahim teased, patting Link's cheek before leaning up to peck his lips. "Has it really been years?

"Shit, I don't know." Link shrugged, resting his head into the crook of Ghirahim's neck as the demon laughed. "It's been... I, mean, I guess I'm twenty.... something, now. Time has no meaning anymore."

"It happens." Ghirahim sighed, holding Link close. "Last time I checked I was seventeen, that was at least a thousand years ago. Somewhere after the first century you lose track, you stop caring."

Smiling, he added, "Get used to it, you're here with us for a long time. Can't have you reincarnating as making us do this all again, hmm?"

"No." Link giggled, nuzzling into Ghirahim's neck. "Hylia would never let me rest."

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's company, relaxing in the early morning hours. Link wondered if what Ghirahim said was true, and that Demise would prevent their relationship from growing. After tonight, he had to admit that despite their differences, Ghirahim did seem to be a better partner. More than just a rough fuck, more than someone he had no other choice but to obey... Link could see himself come to accept this arrangement. 

"Ghirahim... even if Demise does oppose this... he can't really stop us from seeing each other? We'll at least be together when he wants the both of us."

Ghirahim paused his soothing touches, a deep sigh rocking the boy laid across his body.

"Of course, skychild. I'm not losing you now."


End file.
